Pokémon Turquoise: A Tale of Royalty
by alexstaats1600
Summary: Five thousand years after Red becomes the indigo league champion, the wonderful world of Pokémon is ravaged by war. When the crown is passed down to Princess Neveah she must change the tides of war but will she have what she needs?


On her fourteenth birthday Neveah stood on her balcony alongside her was her white vulpix gazing at the castle garden, a collection of roses grew in long rows among which roamed a handful of; umbreon, absol, and liepard. She took a deep breath of the crisp night air as she watched them chase rattatas and raticates across the yard. Most of the time their prey escaped them however, once in a while they'd catch their meal.

As she watched an absol tracking a rattata with a hurt leg she heard a bird's cry ring out from across the yard. She quickly looked up to see the faint outline of a honchkrow circling the garden. The honchkrow's finely sharpened claws gleamed in the night, this was no wild pokémon. As it cried out a second time Neveah watched it intently. Her eyes locked with the honchkrow's as it uttered a third, lower pitched cry. Moments later the air was filled with the screaming calls of murkrow from all around the area as they swarmed together in a cloud that blacked out stars.

The plague of murkrow descended onto the castle. They attacked the guards and their pawniards that patrolled the grounds and destroyed windows and the gardens, causing destruction while their cries filled the air. Neveah and her vulpix ran inside as a group of murkrow began dive bombing the balcony. "Vulpix, quick use powdered snow!"

Vulpix opened her mouth and took in air before she let forth a blast of snow and cold air at the oponents. One of the murkrow was hit and fainted as snow and ice covered the walls and floor. As the other two began approaching Neveah's door opened and a man with silver armor charged through followed by his raichu. He spoke in a deep voice as he reached his hand towards her,"Princess come quickly, we're under attack!"

She turned around and picked up her vulpix, out the corner of her eye she saw raichu unleash a thunder shock that left the two murkrow laying completely still on the floor. Neveah's heart raced as she followed the man down the hallways, his raichu following close behind. As they ran through the halls and the screaming of the murkrow stopped Neveah could hear the sound of pokémon fighting inside the building.

The man led her to a long spiral staircase before he stopped running. He looked back at her and put a finger on his lips as he grabbed an apricorn ball and released a munna. Her whispered softly to the pokémon before it slowly began descending the stairs. There was a soft thud but then gastly returned. The man thanked it before sending it back into it's ball. "The path is clear princess, we just have a little further unti-"

His sentence was cut short by a loud crashing as a rhydon smashes through a wall followed by a woman in black armor. A twisted smiled dashed her face when she saw them, "RHYDON DESTROY THEM!"

The rhydon roared before it charged them down. Neveah sprinted down the stairs as she heard the man shout an order to raichu. There was a loud thud against the wall followed by a loud scream from the man. Neveah quickly reached the bottom of the stairs but tripped over a boy, not much older than fourteen, who was dressed in black chainmail. Beside him was a sleeping Geodude, she carefully climbed over him noticing the knife he had at his hip.

Neveah swiftly got to her feet and sprinted down the hall, Vulpix close behind. She turned and left the doors into the dining hall to witness first hand the sight of battle. Metal clashed against metal as people fought, on top of the noise pokémon roared and smashed against walls in their fight. Upon seeing her three soldiers in silver armor quickly ran to her, a hypno and drowzee following suit. A woman with red hair and green eyes spoke in a soft and gentle tone, "Princess, don't worry we'll get you out of here."

She reached for the woman's hand as metal clashed into metal and pokémon bellowed, the woman's skin was soft as she lightly gripped Neveah's hand and the pair ran off down the hallway. The walls were lined with tapestries that had designs of royal families on them, most of them had been burned or torn by the fighting. A tear rolled down Neveah's cheek as she saw her own family tapestry, singed and torn on the ground. It was the only reminder she had of her father while he was away on the battlefield, a deep sadness swelled inside her but there wasn't time to focus on it.

The group sped to the doors but before they could make their way into the garden two men and an arbok burst through the door. The arbok hissed before spitting out a flurry of thin purple needles. A small scream broke from Neveah's lips as the needles sped towards her, in a split second one of the soldiers moved in front of her. The sound of the needles striking the armor echoed through the hall as the red haired woman drew her sword and charged one of the men who came through the doors. The hypno and drowzee began muttering unintelligibly under their breath then suddenly the arbok flew across the room and into the wall.

Neveah glanced back at the emerald eyed woman as she swung her sword to block her enemy's attack. The colliding blades seemed almost deafening, when the two swords met the woman used hers to push her attacker back before she quickly thrust her blade into a chink in his armor. The man grasped the blade of the sword with both hands as it protruded from his ribs, a look of disbelief crossed his face as blood spilled from his lips. Neveah fell to her knees as tears spilled from her eyes. She felt Vulpix's cold nose press against her cheek but she refused to open her eyes.

She heard the woman's voice but couldn't make out the words. She slowly began to stand up grabbing her vulpix as she did, the clamorous rage of battle was deafening as the group sprinted to a large spire on the other side of the garden. The red haired woman pressed on a brick as a slight opening appeared, just large enough to fit one person at a time. They all crawled into the tunnel and sat in the darkness for a moment as the door closed. There was a brief flash of light as a pokémon left it's apricorn pokéball before a ponyta emerged to light the tunnel they were in.

Swiftly but silently they hurried down the tunnel to an old birch door with a picture of a strange bird pokémon on it. The bird had a long beak and large spiked wings. One of the soldiers opened the door to reveal they'd made it beyond the castle walls where four dodrio were saddled and waiting to make their trip. There were several flashed as the soldiers took back all their pokémon, sending them once again into darkness. A soldier turned to her placing a pokéball in her hand, "Here princess, put your pokémon in here it'll be safe while we ride."

Neveah reluctantly opened the pink apricorn and watched as her vulpix went into the ball. She climbed onto the dodrio's back and nudged it lightly, following the two soldiers who'd already left as the red haired woman followed her. The bird's feet steadily clapped against the ground as it sped between the trees. The wind stung Neveah's cheeks as it pulled her hair back. When the group stopped moving they'd arrived at a small wooden cottage hidden away in the trees. She climbed off the dodrio as one of the soldiers opened the doors.

Inside the cottage Neveah's mother was sitting on a large red couch, when she saw her Neveah ran over and hugged her. Tears streaked down her face as her mother held her. Comfortingly, her mother lead her to a room in the cottage where she laid down and slept alongside Vulpix.


End file.
